Back In Time
by Warriorgurl31
Summary: What happens when a weird light appears in the apprentices den? They go to explore it of course. Follow Lionpaw, Hollypaw, Jaypaw, Cinderpaw, Honeypaw, and Poppypaw as they are thrown back to when the Clans have just arrived at the lake. Rated: K because I don't know what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. It belongs to Erin Hunter. This idea came to me last night and I decided to act on it. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Hollypaw, Honeypaw, Poppypaw, and Cinderpaw were all lying in the warriors den, tired after long days of training. They had been working even harder than usual, and hopefully it would be time for their warrior ceremonies. After all, it had been a moon or so since Berrynose, Hazeltail, and Mousewhisker had become warriors. Lionpaw and Jaypaw shouldered in to the den.

"Hey," mewed Lionpaw. "Long days?"

"Yeah," the other apprentices replied.

"We were padding around all day," Poppypaw complained.

A bright light came from the corner suddenly.

"What was that?" Jaypaw asked.

"You saw that?" Cinderpaw asked him.

"No," he answered. "But I felt a change in the air."

"Oh," she replied. "There's a bright light shining in the corner."

Hollypaw stood up and walked over to it.

"Wha-" she started to ask before she was sucked into it.

"We have to go after her!" Honeypaw gasped. "Come on!"

The rest of the apprentices walked in the direction Hollypaw had and were sucked into a portal. They landed on marshy ground and they saw the light fade. Hollypaw was standing not far away.

"Guess we're not getting back now," she muttered, somewhat to herself.

"Who are you?" they heard a voice ask.

They whirled around and saw Firestar, Leopardstar and Blackstar behind them, with Onestar standing next to the three.

They gasped.

"We're on RiverClan territory!" Cinderpaw realized aloud. "Come on Firestar, we have to leave!"

"We don't have a territory right now," Leopardstar mewed, confused.

This confused the apprentices even more.

"Firestar?" Jaypaw asked, and the leader jumped at the sound of his name. "Who's ThunderClan's medicine cat?"

"Cinderpelt," Firestar replied, puzzled at the young cats in front of him.

The apprentices gasped.

"I guess we have some explaining to do," Honeypaw murmered.

* * *

**Cliffy! I was mean. Please favorite and review! I hope you like this! I know this was kind of short, but the chapters will get longer, I promise.**


	2. Introductions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does.**

* * *

_Last Time: "I guess we have some explaining to do," Honeypaw murmered._

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Yeah, I think you do," said Blackstar. "Let's get our medicine cats and _deputies_ first though."

He sneered the word and the apprentices realized as Firestar bristled, that this was the time Graystripe was missing. The other leaders walked to get the said cats and Firestar's tail drooped.

"Bring Brambleclaw," Hollypaw called after him, and he flicked his tail to show that he had heard.

A few moments later, the apprentices were sitting in a circle with the four leaders, Mistyfoot, Russetfur, Brambleclaw, a brown tom they didn't recognize, Littlecloud, Leafpool, Barkface, Mothwing and a gray cat that Cinderpaw realized must be Cinderpelt.

"Now that we are all here," Blackstar meowed. "We can begin."

He noticed Brambleclaw just then.

"Wait, why is he here?"

"I can hear, you know," Brambleclaw growled.

"He's here because he's ThunderClan's deputy," Hollypaw snarled at the leader. "At least in our time."

"What do you mean in your time?" Mistyfoot asked.

"We're from the future," Honeypaw replied. "Wait where's Ashfoot?"

The cats looked confused. Hollypaw cuffed the she-cat over the ear.

"She's not deputy yet, idiot!"

"Why don't you tell us about yourselves?" Leafpool suggested.

"Are you still an apprentice?" Jaypaw asked.

"Yes," she replied nervously.

"This is so weird," he muttered.

"Shut up, Jaypaw," Hollypaw told him.

"I'll go," mewed Poppypaw. "I'm Poppypaw. I'm from ThunderClan, well I guess we all are. My mentor is Thornclaw, and we probably shouldn't reveal our parents just yet."

The other apprentices nodded.

"I'm Honeypaw," the she-cat purred. "My mentor is Sandstorm and Poppypaw's my sister."

"I'm Cinderpaw," said their sister, and Cinderpelt gasped. "My mother named me after you. Honeypaw and Poppypaw are my sister's and my mentor is Cloudtail."

Lionpaw stepped up and playfully shoved her aside.

"I'm Lionpaw," he mewed. "My mentor is Ashfur, and I have siblings."

"Mousebrain," Hollypaw purred. "I'm Hollypaw. I'm mentored by Brackenfur and unfortunately, that furball is my brother."

"Yeah," Jaypaw growled. "I'm Jaypaw. I was born blind. Leafpaw's my mentor, but I won't tell you her full name, and those two are my littermates."

The cats around them looked stunned.

"Well," Leopardstar meowed after a while. "How are we going to tell the clans about you six?"

"We have no idea," Hollypaw replied.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think of this. I'm really hoping it's good so far. I promise the next chapters will get longer.**


	3. Other Info And Discussing Hawkfrost

**Disclaimer: Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter, not me. Next chapter! Yay!**

* * *

_Last Time: _

_"Well," Leopardstar meowed after a while. "How are we going to tell the clans about you six?"_

_"We have no idea," Hollypaw replied._

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

The apprentices looked at one another. That was a good question.

"Is there anything else we should know about?" the brown tabby snarled at them.

"Like what, Mudclaw?" Mistyfoot meowed. "There's not much else they can tell."

"Battles," Mudclaw said. "Clan friendships."

"You're Mudclaw?!" Lionpaw gasped. "We heard nursery tales about you."

Mudclaw puffed his chest, but the rest of the cats heard Poppypaw whisper,

"Not very good ones."

"What happened?" Firestar asked.

"Well, basically," Hollypaw mewed, looking nervously at Mudclaw. "Tallstar removes you from the deputy position right before his death."

"What?!" he yowled. "Can he do that?"

"Well," Jaypaw growled. "He did. And he named Onewhisker as deputy and you were furious and gathered a bunch of cats from other clans and tried to kill Onewhisker but you lost and a tree fell on you and you died."

The leaders glared at the deputy, who shrunk back.

"Is that why you mentioned Ashfoot as a deputy?" Russetfur asked, and the apprentices nodded.

"And Hawkfrost is dead," Lionpaw mewed suddenly.

"Who is Hawkfrost?" Cinderpaw asked, as Leopardstar gasped.

"What happened?" Mistyfoot asked.

"Well, he was murdered," Lionpaw continued. "By Brambleclaw."

Leopardstar snarled and glared at Firestar.

"He's just like his father!"

"No!" Lionpaw yowled. "_Hawkfrost_ was just like his father. Brambleclaw was defending Firestar and himself."

"What did he do?" Blackstar looked shocked and Firestar's eyes widened.

"Hawkfrost set up one of the fox traps in our territory, and it caught Firestar around the neck. Hawkfrost said that if Brambleclaw finished Firestar right there, he could be leader. Brambleclaw dug up the trap then, and told Hawkfrost to go back to RiverClan, but Hawkfrost jumped on him and attacked him, and Brambleclaw stabbed him in the neck with the stick in the trap. Then he threw his body in the lake."

Leopardstar and Mistyfoot flinched.

"And to think," Leopardstar mewed. "I trained that cat!"

"Some people aren't what they seem," Firestar replied, sadness etched in his mew.

"What happened after that?" asked Mistyfoot.

"We were born!" Lionpaw mewed dramatically, and Hollypaw nudged him in the ribs.

"That's pretty much it," Poppypaw finished.

"Well," Onewhisker meowed. "I guess we should go announce your arrival."

* * *

**End of chapter! Please review. I'm having fun with this so I hope you're enjoying the story.**


	4. Author's Note

Hey all! I promise I have not abandoned this story, or my other ones. The power adaptor on my laptop has broken, and until we get it fixed, I may not be able to update. I have also been in the hospital a lot recently. I've been sick with an unknown illness since December, and we still aren't getting any answers. Every test they do comes back normal. Prayers are appreciated. Anyway, I hope to be back to updating soon, provided I don't die first.

PS: Thank my dad for letting me borrow his tablet to write this for you guys. Bye!


	5. Help

Hey guys this is another note from my family. If anyone has the number of a doctor that could possibly help diagnose my problem, we would be amazingly grateful for that information. We're also going to be putting a list of my symptoms up on my profile if you have medical experience at all. Thanks for all your support. It would be awesome to get this help so I can continue writing. Again, thanks for all your support. I love all of you. Be sure to check out the list, and hopefully I should be able to be updating soon.


	6. The Clans Meet The Six and New Arrivals

**Disclaimer: Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter, not me. Thanks for all your Helmand support during these times. I was happy to be able to get my iPad so I could work on this for you guys!**

* * *

_Last Time:_

_"Well," Onewhisker meowed. "I guess we should go announce your arrival."_

* * *

"Cats of all clans!" Firestar yowled, his mew echoing around the marshy grounds. The cats perked up.

"We have an announcement," Leopardstar continued. "Six cats from the future have joined us."

"Where are they?" Hawkfrost meowed.

"Right here," Lionpaw mewed.

"They're ThunderClan apprentices," Blackstar meowed. "And they will be joining us until such time they are sent back to their time."

Groans were heard.

"They're going to introduce themselves to you now," Onestar meowed. "And as they need to be trained, they will tell you their mentors."

Lionpaw started.

"I'm Lionpaw and my mentor is Ashfur."

"I'm Hollypaw, Lionpaw's sister, and my mentor is Brackenfur."

"I'm Jaypaw, those idiots brother, and my mentor is well, still an apprentice right now, so I won't tell you her full name, but my mentor is Leafpaw."

Cinderpelt looked at him.

"I guess that means I have died. I can't help but notice that you sound a bit disappointed. Do you. It enjoy training with her?"

"Every kit dreams of being a warrior," Jaypaw replied, his head bowed. "So it was hard for me when I became a medicine cat. But I could never have become a warrior."

"Why?" Littlecloud asked.

"Because of this," he turned his blind eyes on the medicine cat. They gasped.

"Anyway," Honeypaw interrupted them. "I'm Honeypaw, I'm not related to them, and my mentor is Sandstorm.

The ginger she-cat smiled at her future apprentice.

"I'm her sister, Poppypaw, and my mentor is Thornclaw."

"I'm Cinderpaw, their younger sister, and my mentor is Cloudtail."

"Now that that's settled," Firestar meowed. "I need to speak with Jaypaw, Hollypaw, Leapaw, Brackenfur and Cinderpelt."

They nodded and followed him away from the gathered cats. However, before they could get far enough away to speak, a bright light appeared and four more figures stepped out.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I should be updating more often, since I don't have much else to do.**


	7. Guess Who?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. It belongs to Erin Hunter.**

* * *

_Last Time:_

_However, before they could get far enough away to speak, a bright light appeared and four more figures stepped out._

* * *

"What in StarClan was that?!" one of the figures yowled. She was a tortoiseshell and white she-cat that all of the cats recognized as Sorreltail. She looked shocked to see the future version of herself.

The cat next to her looked around. He was a dark tabby tom, obviously Brambleclaw.

"Fox-dung!" he exclaimed. He turned to his companions. "This is when we first arrived at the lake."

They looked around and their eyes widened. There were two other cats with them, one that looked like an older Squirrelpaw and a tom that appeared to be Brackenfur.

"You too then?" Firestar asked, whiskers twitching.

"Firestar!" they exclaimed, then Brackenfur asked. "What do you mean us too?"

He turned and saw the apprentices. Squirrelflight gasped.

"There you are!" she yowled. "We looked everywhere for you! Do you have any idea how worried we were?!"

She launched herself at Lionpaw and started to groom his fur.

"Mom..." he complained and Squirrelpaw gasped.

"You're my kits?" she asked Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw. They nodded.

Firestar purred. Sandstorm smiled at the three. Leafpaw looked shocked, she was training her nephew.

"Do any of us have kits?" Spiderpaw asked. "The apprentices or junior warriors? "Sorreltail does," Honeypaw mewed slyly. The younger version looked shocked, while the older version laughed at what her daughter had said.

"So does Brambleclaw," Hollypaw meowed. He smiled. "That's it so far, though."

"What about the senior warriors?" Cinderpelt asked. "You can't exclude them."

"Right," Poppypaw mewed. "Brackenfur has kits. And Dustpelt and Ferncloud have another litter."

"Can we guess their mates," Whitepaw asked, excited.

"Why not?" the apprentices said. "Sorreltail first!"

"Is he older or younger than her?" Sandstorm asked, enjoying the look of discomfort on her former apprentices face.

"Older," Cinderpaw replied. "He's currently a senior warrior."

"What color is his pelt?" asked Firestar.

"Golden brown," Hollypaw answered.

"What color are his eyes," younger Sorreltail asked, slightly embarrassed.

It was her older version that answered.

"Amber."

Her younger self smiled. Cinderpelt turned to the cats and said,

"I think I know who it is. Squirrelpaw's too."

"Squirrelflight, actually," the she-cat replied. "Who?"

"Well if my hunch is correct, you are with Brambleclaw," she started. "And Sorreltail is with Brackenfur, which is why you came together. Now I have one question. Are these your kits?"

"Unfortunately," Brambleclaw meowed, his whiskers twitching in amusement

"Hey!" Hollypaw and Lionpaw protested, while Jaypaw rolled his eyes.

"I have another question," Cinderpelt meowed, and turned to Cinderpaw.

"Did your parents name you after me?"

"Yes," the younger she-cat replied.

"Why?"

* * *

**Uh-oh. Cliffy. Next chapter should be up soon. :) Went to see a gasterontologist today. We are planning next appointment.**


End file.
